Ditto
Ditto is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Splixson from the planet of Hathor. 'Appearance' Ditto is a small, child like size humanoid alien. He has white skin, a black head, along with black shoulders. Ditto’s hands are large with 4 digits and his feet are merely stubs. He has 3 fin-like growths on their head. Ditto also has gem-like orbs on his arms and 3 crater like things on his waist. Ditto's clothes are black and have an overall-like design. Ditto wore the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead in the original series. Ditto wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest in Ultimate Alien. 'Powers and Abilities' Ditto has the ability to clone himself without limit. Every clone operates independently, regardless whether the others wants them to and each clone is indistinguishable from the others. Ditto and his clones are all linked, which allows them to share each other’s physical sensations. Ditto is slightly more flexible than a human and possesses a good deal of agility. Ditto can also breathe underwater. 'Weaknesses' Ditto's clones share a link with each other, making it so that when a clone is hurt, the other clones feel the same pain. This means if one clone is killed, the others are automatically killed as well, thus negating the ability to form an army of clones. While cloning, Ditto is vulnerable because when he’s in the middle of cloning, his opponents can attack them and cause pain to him and the other clones. 'Ben 10 and Ultimate Alien' *Ditto first appeared in Divided We Stand, Ditto fought Animo's mutant seagull, played basketball, one Ditto and was caught by Animo to have his DNA copied. Later, Ditto defeated Animo's army of Mutant Lepidopterrans which were a hybrid of Stinkfly and Ditto. *In Ready to Rumble, Ditto saved Mrs. Fang. *In Ken 10, an alternate timeline Ditto was used by Kenny to find the Null Void. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ditto was unlocked by Ben 10,000. Ben 10 UltiVerse He appeared in And So He Returns,being used by Young Ben to fight Albedo as Armodrillo offscreen.The enhancements made to him with the Ultimatrix 2.0 are more agility and the clones are no longer connected. Omni Planet He is one of the main characters and first appears in Movie Starz. 'Appearances' 'Ben 10' *''Divided We Stand'' (x3) (first appearance) (first transformation was accidental; selected alien was Stinkfly) *''Ready to Rumble'' *''Ken 10'' (used by Kenny) (alternate timeline) 'Ben 10 UltiVerse' *And So He Returns(first reappearance)(by Young Ben) 'Omni Planet' *Movie Starz(first appearance) 'Trivia' *Ditto seems to be an homage to the Warners from Animaniacs, having a iconic voice actor, similar mannerisms and similar color layout. *Echo Echo proves to be a much more efficient choice than Ditto because he is the more enhanced version of a duplicating alien with it being more powerful and a handful to defeat. *Ditto is the second alien with the ability to duplicate himself. The first was Buzzshock and the third was Echo Echo. *Ditto's voice is that of Yakko's from the television series Animaniacs and Raphael’s from the 1980’s television series “Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles”. *If the Omnitrix times out while Ditto is split into multiple clones, the Omnitrix will try to pull the clones together into one Ditto. If unsuccessful, it will not time out. *Echo Echo replaces Ditto in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. Category:Small Aliens Category:Black Aliens Category:White Aliens Category:Aiens Category:Duplicating Aliens